


This Again

by sculldog



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s11e02 This
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sculldog/pseuds/sculldog
Summary: Post-This, Mulder and Scully reunite with a good friend.





	This Again

**Author's Note:**

> There was one serious problem with 'This.' I fix it in this drabble.

For the second time this week, the jarring staticky glitch on Mulder's phone disturbs what little semblance of middle-aged married life they have. Scully freezes, hoping that if she's quiet enough pixel-Langly might go bother someone else's smart device, but her theory goes untested. Their gravel driveway alerts them to a vehicle crawling towards the house.

"Oh for fuck's sake," Scully huffs. Mulder's already pulling a spare clip from the spice cabinet and Scully moves towards the window. "One SUV, unknown occupancy," she whispers, quickly ducking just inside Mulder's office. She holds her breath and listens for any sign that might give away their enemy's location. 

The gentle knock on their door is not what she's expecting.

She leans out to look at Mulder, who looks just as confused, and tiptoes towards the entry way. Mulder looks out the window but can't see anyone. Her hand reaches forwards, ready to brace against the door if need be. She won't let them take the advantage this time.

"Seriously? Agents, it's me. Open up," a booming voice says. It takes a second but the pair registers the voice. Mulder looks through the peephole, and sure enough, Walter Skinner is standing on their porch. 

Scully moves into Mulder's space. Looking up at him, she mouths, "what do we do?" Mulder shrugs.

An exasperated sigh comes from the other side of the door. "Relax, agents. You're not in trouble." They can hear the annoyance in his voice. Mulder nods at Scully, knowing that if she answers maybe Skinner will be a little nicer. Mulder hides behind the door anyway.

Scully inches the door out, and when it suddenly flies open and Scully screams, Mulder panics. He readies himself for another brawl with his boss, but smiles when he finally makes it to the other side of the door.

There on the floor, on top of a laughing Scully, Daggoo wags his tail.

"He was down by the pond when the men came," Skinner explains, "I heard him barking, I think he figured out that you guys were in trouble."

"Thank you sir, we really appreciate it." Mulder notices that Skinner has tiny muddy paw prints on his slacks and shoes. He reminds himself to give Daggoo a treat for that later.


End file.
